Reality's fiction
by Lar-lar
Summary: Kagome's english essay turns into a secreat mission to make her friends realize how they feel about eachother. SangoMiroku definatly, KagomeInuyasha possibly. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Reality's fiction  
  
By Lar-lar  
  
And she's back! Ha! You don't rid of me that easily! Okay, this is gonna be longer than my last few fics, not sure exactly how much longer but I like to write long fics so we'll just have to wait and see! Any comments or criticisms are always welcome and I hope you guys will enjoy! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own any of the charters portrayed in this fic, I'm really not that smart. Seriously. I'm not. Ask my friends!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Chapter one;  
Down the well.  
  
The young girl sighed out loud and murmured to herself, frowning at the words on the screen infront of her. "Damn baka english essay." She said in mock annoyance but a slight smile still present on her lips. The CD in her disk drive changed songs, now an amazingly strong yet quiet voice filled the room. "I thought music was supposed to help you concentrate?" She sighed to herself and shook her head. "Come on come on! There's work to be done snap out of it!" She stared at the window to her right, the sky was white with clouds with just a small splash of yellow, so bright it, too, almost looked white. How she wished it would rain. Again she shook her head. 'How come with all the traveling I do in the feudal era I can't think of a good story?' She thought, noticing her mind wandering again, this time to the small gray phone to her left. She could almost hear it ringing she longed for the distraction so much. She sighed again.  
  
"Kagome?" Came a voice from downstairs. The girl smiled and turned her face upwards.  
  
"Thank you!" She grinned before replying to her mother. "Coming!" Kagome turned off her computer and ran down the stairs, taking two at a time and not really caring why her mother had called her, 'anything had to better than staring at that damn computer screen a moment longer.' She thought not realizing she had already reached the last step and so went promptly head first into her mother. She grinned. "Sorry." Her mother bent down to help her up and sighed.  
  
"You are always in such a hurry, Kagome. The world can wait afew moments for you to reach the ground safely you know." Kagome dusted herself off and nodded.  
  
"Your right, kaa-sama. I will be alot more reserved and careful next time." The older woman rolled her eyes before turning back towards the kitchen and muttering something under her breath as she went. Kagome stood for a moment, looking around for any obvious reasons as to why her mother had called her down but there was nothing so instead she followed her to the kitchen. "Kaa-sama?" She asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hummmm?" The older woman replied, turing to face her daughter. "Oh right! Your friend just called for you, you know, that one with the colorful vocabulary." Kagome's eyes widened, what was Inuyasha doing coming to her house? And where exactly was he now? "I did invite him in, but he said he would wait outside." Her mother continued as if reading her mind. "Does this mean you'll be going back to the feudal era?" Kagome nodded as she grabbed afew supplies and threw them into her back-pack.  
  
"I'm sorry kaa-sama but for Inuyasha to come here there must be something bad happening..." She broke off, she had thought that as soon as her mother had mentioned his coming to her time, but she had not actually given much thought as to what might have happened. "I hope Sango-chan and Miroku-sama are ok... and shippou too." She muttered.  
  
"I am sure all your friends are fine, that hanyou friend of yours is probably over-reacting to whatever." Kagome nodded. I was true that Inuyasha often got carried away, especially when it came to collecting shards. She turned and hugged her mother. "You be safe." The older woman replied. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I will! See you soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat up in a tree near to the shrine that housed the well which allowed Kagome to pass between worlds and him too when he wished to do so. He saw Kagome walk out of the house and heard the door shut fast behind her but he did not wish to let her know where he was just yet. He enjoyed watching her although he would never admit that. He watched her walk to the middle of the garden where she stopped, turned around on the spot looking high and low and then she stood still again, hands on hips, looking annoyed. Inuyasha grinned, jumping down from his perch and causing Kagome to jump out of her skin.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She yelled, half laughing, trying to catch her breath again.  
  
"You humans, it's all too easy." He said, scuttling off towards the well. Kagome shook her head and ran after him.  
  
"Wait up!" She yelled, still not quite having caught her breath yet. To his credit, Inuyasha stopped and waited for to catch up to him but moved on again as soon as she reached his side. Kagome rolled her eyes but continued walking at her regular pace. "What's the rush?" She asked, speeding up alittle as he walked through the doors of the shrine and disappeared from site. "Is everyone okay?" When she caught up to him again, he was sitting on the rim of the well looking down into it's depths.  
  
"The usual crap." He replied in his normal gruff tone. "I left Sango- san chasing that bouzu with that hiraikotsu of hers. " Kagome laughed, nothing seemed to be amiss there and Inuyasha himself seemed in quite high spirits. Inuyasha's ears pricked up at the sound of her laugh and he smiled wryly.  
  
"So why did you come here for me?" He shrugged and took her hand, helping her to the rim of the well. She eyed him suspiciously but he did not look at her, instead he jumped and disappeared down the well. Kagome sighed, staring after him for a moment then she mirrored his earlier shrug and walked along the rim of the well to where she had fastened a ladder. "A much safer way to get down there." She murmured.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gormen nasai, Sango!" Miroku yelled stopping to catch his breath and using a nearby tree to steady himself. He tried to breath quietly so as to hear if the taijiya was still behind him but it was not working too well. He could not see her so maybe he had gotten away with his lecherous ways this time. He let himself slide down the tree until he was sitting at it's base, his shakjo in hand as always.  
  
"SUKEBE!!!" Came a yell from the direction he had been running from. He jumped to his feet, looking desperately for a place to hide but finding none.  
  
"Damn." He sighed to himself and excepted the fact that he was indeed about to receive the slap he knew he deserved. He saw Sango approach and waited patiently for her to reach him. She glared at him with a disgusted look in her eyes. Miroku put on his best innocent smile. "Sango, what a pleasant surprise running into you here..." he broke off, his sweet talk was not working this time. Instead, Sango raised her hand ready to bring down smartly on whatever part of Miroku it happened to come into contact with first when...  
  
"Sango-chan?" It was Kagome's voice. "Miroku-sama?" It came again. Miroku's smile beamed as it did appear he had been let off the hook.  
  
"Baka!" Sango spat at him before turning her back on him and walking in the direction of Kagome's voice. Miroku's smile stayed fixed to his face as he dusted the dirt and dead leaves from his robes and walked slowly after her.  
  
"Sango." He sighed quietly to himself, still smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome could just make out Sango emerging from the forest, she could also make out the scowl on her face and the grinning monk following at a safe distance. Kagome laughed to herself at the site and walked over to her friends.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted, her scowl finally giving way to a smile at the site of her friend. "I thought it was you I heard calling." She said as the two met at last. "Your back a day early, is everything okay in your world?" Kagome nodded, trying not to smile as she saw Miroku over Sango's shoulder slowly creeping silently towards her, obviously he still had not learnt his lesson. Suddenly Sango spun round, hiraikotsu in hand, catching the monk on the side of the head and watching as he hit the hard ground beside her with a thud. She smiled happily. "I'm a taijiya Houshi-sama, did you really think you would get away with that?" The monk looked up at her, rubbing his head but still smiling good-naturedly.  
  
"It is always worth the risk, Sango." He replied, once again dusting off his robes. He then turned his attentions to Kagome. "Aah, Kagome." He bowed slightly. "Glad to see you back and looking so well." Kagome bowed back and the watched as the monk walked back towards the well where Inuyasha and Shippou were fighting over the backpack Kagome had bought with her. Of course, Inuyasha was winning, his right hand held Shippou back while his left searched for anything that looked edible. Kagome let her laugh be heard this time and turned back to Sango.  
  
"Still the same problems with Miroku-sama?" Sango grinned back at her.  
  
"Indeed but he is easily dealt with." She spun her hiraikotsu about as a demonstration of her skills and then returned to Kagome. "So why are you back so soon?" She shrugged.  
  
"You'll have to ask Inuyasha that one. That damn Hanyou turned up at my house and scared me half to death by hiding in the trees and when I asked him what had happened for him to come and get me he just shrugged and jumped into the well." Sango's grin widened.  
  
"Maybe he just wanted to see you?" She replied. Kagome let out another laugh.  
  
"I doubt very much that was the case." She said as they too began walking towards the well where now Miroku had taken an interest in the back pack too. "Who knows what goes on inside his head?" Sango nodded. 'Who knew what went on in any of their heads?' She wondered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Authors notes; And there's chapter one! I'm not sure about the beginning,or the end, or the middle for that matter! Please review and let me know if your enjoying this and I'll update REALLY soon! Laters! 


	2. Everybody change

Reality's fiction. By Lar-lar  
  
Here's chapter two! It's gonna get more interesting I promise! :P As always, any comments or criticisms are always welcome, let me know what your all thinking! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer; I STILL don't own them. Really wish I did, oh, how different my life would be.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Chapter two;  
Everybody change.  
  
Sango lay still in her sleeping bag feigning sleep. After the guys had gotten bored with Kagome's backpack, the group had set off once again on their quest for shards and the ultimate prize, the death of Naraku. They had covered a good few miles before the sun started its' descent to the east and had found a place not far from a cliff top which had the most amazing view. As soon as Kagome had seen it, she had insisted that they rest there for the night. Of course Inuyasha had resisted "We can't stop at every place that looks pretty damn girl! We are on a quest!" To which kagome simply replied "Owasuri!" Which left the hanyou with his face in the dust which was when she explained that it was his idea to bring her back a day early so they would not be behind at all. Inuyasha growled quietly to himself before replying "Suit yourself." And disappearing off somewhere. Sango smiled to herself, Kagome certainly knew how to handle that half demon. By the time Inuyasha had sulked back to the camp, Miroku had built a fire and fetched extra wood to keep it burning through the night, Sango had fetched enough water from a nearby river for them all to drink and cook with and kagome had prepared some food she had bought with her from her own time. Shippou had spent this time asleep along side Sango's own pet Kirara. The sun seemed to have set all to quickly that night and it was not long until everyone was getting into their sleeping bags and resting their heads for the night. So now Sango lay with her eyes only partly shut and not in the least bit tiered. Under normal circumstances she would have gone for a walk but there was always a chance that one of the others would join her and right now she just wanted quiet. She could see everyone from where she lay, Kagome and Shippou were, as she was, by their fire and evenly spaced in their sleeping bags, Inuyasha was in a nearby tree, sleeping but ready incase of a youkai attack as was Miroku only he was leaning against a tree rather than sitting in one, his staff by his side, as always.  
  
"Sango?" He suddenly asked. If she had not have been so surprised by his voice, she probably would have continued feigning sleep, but as it went he had taken her by surprise.  
  
"Hai Houshi-sama?" She replied, wondering just how he knew she was awake. His lips curled slightly to form a smile, as if he had heard her unasked question, but his eyes remained closed.  
  
"Why don't you sleep like the others?" He asked. She sat herself up to get a better view of to whom she was speaking and shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you?" She countered. This time the monk opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"The luxury of sleep has eluded me of late." He said quietly. Sango gave him a puzzled look but he dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand. "Nothing for you to worry about, Sango." He finished but she was not convinced. With a loud sigh, she pulled herself out of her sleeping bag and went to join Miroku by his tree. They sat in silence for a while, she watching the clouds pass the stars in the sky and he staring at his hands, neither one of them feeling the need to speak just for the sake of noise before Sango spoke her before unasked question.  
  
"What is it that troubles you Miroku?" He looked at her, surprised that she had used his real name then he sighed, turning his attentions to the stars that her eyes still had not left.  
  
"You would not believe me if I told you." Came his reply. Normally such a reply would annoy Sango but this time she let it go with no more than a simple shrug of the shoulders. Miroku looked back to her wondering why she had not pressed him. 'Could it be she is truly worried for me?' He thought to himself. "I..." He began, hoping his words did not sound as silly out loud as they did in his mind. "I...feel the end is near for us." He said finally. Sango looked at him and frowned, trying to work out what exactly "the end is near for us" really ment. "It means that I feel...something big is coming." "'Something big?'" He smiled as he looked into her confused eyes and simply said "I'll miss you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning came all too quickly for Sango who had only fallen asleep hours before and then she had been plagued by nightmares. She was used to them by now but the lack of sleep hardly helped in her quest to avenge those of whom she dreamt. She stretched out her arms and felt them hit something soft. Her eyes still closed, she frowned as the something soft spoke.  
  
"Good morning Sango. I trust I made a comfortable pillow?" Sango's eye's sprang open and she jumped up, stumbling backwards noticing too late that her legs were not fully functioning yet. Miroku just smiled, he was feeling generous and decided not to tease her this time. "It's ok Sango, I'm only glad I could assist you in getting some rest." He said, getting up and extending his hand to help her up. Blushing slightly, she excepted the gesture and allowed him to pull her up.  
  
"Gormen nasai, Houshi-sama..." She began but Miroku shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips, urging her to be silent.  
  
"I said it's ok." She nodded, blushing again, but silently thanking Miroku for not going on and on about it. She was just about to thank out loud when she felt something on her rear...  
  
"SUKEBE!" She yelled, turning round and slapping his face, knocking him to the ground. Miroku rubbed the point of impact and smiled best as he could as he watched her storm off muttering under her breath, "Damn Houshi baka! Sukebe! Should no better..." When she as safely out of ear shot, Miroku let out a quiet laugh before dusting himself off and stretching. 'It's a good job she woke up when she did,' he thought, 'my arm was falling asleep.' Still the thought of waking up with Sango by his side, whatever the situation sent shivers down his spine and before he realized what he was doing he was grinning like an idiot. He laughed again and shook his head. 'If only things were different.' He thought.  
  
"Oi Bouzu!" Came Inuyasha's voice from behind him. Miroku rolled his eyes, he was not ready for yet another lecture form the half demon. He put on his best innocent look and turned to greet his friend.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Kagome wants to go to some God damn ruin thing, some kinda school project. Damn girl messing up our damn quest!" Miroku listened, wondering why exactly Inuyasha was telling him this? "Will you and Sango go ahead with Shippou? Can't be baby sitting that damn kitsune as well as Kagome." Miroku nodded, not really listening but when Inuyasha asked him to do something there was not usually much choice involved and he did not want a second beating at least so close to the first and for such a trivial thing. 'There are much more fun things to take a beating for.' He thought. Inuyasha nodded back. "We should be able to meet up with in a few days I take it you can keep you hands to yourself until then?" Miroku smiled and nodded again.  
  
"Hai, I think I can just about manage that." Inuyasha nodded again and walked off towards kagome muttering to himself.  
  
"Damn girl should get her priorities sorted out can't be leaving this mission for some damn project." Miroku stood still and watched as inuyasha reached Kagome, he did not seem to be saying anything, just sitting cross- legged with his arms folded as if he was sulking. Even Miroku knew what was coming next.  
  
"OWASURI!" The word echoed all around them and Inuyasha's face smacked into the dirt. 'I'm glad I don't have a rosary like that.' He thought contemplating how much extra time he would spend with his own face in the dirt if Sango got hold of it.  
  
"Doesn't bear thinking about." He said aloud and began walking over to join the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh please can't I come with you Kagome?" Shippou pleaded. "I won't be any trouble." Inuyasha mumbled something, but was silent as soon as Kagome gave him one her glares.  
  
"I already told you Shippou, I didn't bring anymore sweets with me. It's going to be really boring if you come with us, all we are gonna do is take photos and write things down, I know you won't enjoy it. You'll have much more fun with Miroku and Sango-chan." Shippou thought about this for a moment, taking photos and writing things DID seem boring and if he did as he was told, he would have Kirara to play with as well.  
  
"Okay Kagome, I'll go with the Houshi and Sango." Kagome nodded and watched as Shippou ran over to join Miroku as he packed up the last of his things. Kagome smiled 'Mission accomplished.' She thought to herself and then turned to face Sango who was glaring at her friend in an unusual way. Kagome frowned.  
  
"Nani?" She asked. Sango's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'll give you a hint, Houshi-sama." Kagome could not help thinking that was a very poor hint, but she understood her friends' dilemma and smiled kindly to her.  
  
"You'll be fine Sango-chan." She said in a soothing voice, but could not resist adding. "And besides, Miroku-sama and yourself seemed quite cozy this morning." Sango felt the heat radiating from her cheeks. 'So the others did see that?' She thought, she had been sure that they had not. "Your right Kagome-chan, we will be fine and I know you can manage with Inuyasha." The two girls laughed, there eyes watching him as he paced back and forth like a caged lion muttering to himself but he did not look up.  
  
"I'm sure I can and in a few days we shall meet up again." Sango nodded. She had been disappointed when Kagome had first told her she needed to go off with Inuyasha after only having just come back from her own time but she understood. Many a time she had asked Kagome about her world and told her how much she would like to see it for herself. The way Kagome spoke about her school projects, it sounded like she did not enjoy them but to Sango it was all fascinating.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku called from the edge of a wooded area. "We are ready to leave when you wish." Sango nodded and turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Until then." She said with a smile and headed off towards Miroku. 'It won't be too bad.' She thought to herself. 'I can take care of myself and maybe I won't even have too.' She watched Miroku as she approached, he was talking to Shippou, who was perched on the monks' shoulder, about some type of food kagome had given him. Sango watched his face, he was smiling and talking happily but something was not right. His lilac eyes seemed darker, not in colour, but in brightness. The mischievous sparkle was gone. Sango felt a sudden pang of sorrow for her friend. "I'm here Miroku, shall we go?" Miroku nodded slowly, 'that's twice she's called me by real name in so many days.' He thought. Then he laughed, surprising both Sango and himself. 'I must look really down.'  
  
"Indeed we shall, Sango." He replied. "We shall meet Inuyasha and Kagome at the great lake so we shall follow the river for the next three days or so then wait for them to catch up." He smirked, unable to resist adding; "Then maybe we can have alittle privacy." Sango blushed, which only made her annoyed with herself.  
  
"Houshi-sama, you have a filthy mind." She stated, "Come Kirara." Immediately the small cat demon came to its master, running to keep up with her pace as she stormed off ahead but making sure to catch the side of his head with her hiraikotsu as she passed. She smiled to herself as she heard him mutter;  
  
"Itai!" Followed by Shippou's voice laughing hysterically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked suspiciously at the grin on Kagome's face and the glint in her eyes. He was almost afraid to ask but he could not help himself.  
  
"Nani?" She turned to him and started walking in the direction Miroku had told her the shrine would be found, he followed, catching up in no time. "Nani?" He asked again. Kagome giggled to herself.  
  
"I think I just had a great idea for my story." She replied. Inuyasha was not sure what she ment but he did not want to be put through another 'sit' so he remained silent.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Author's notes: Yes, yes! It's all falling into place! *Smirks* It's very rare that I know what's gonna happen when I start a fanfic but I have a pretty good idea this time! Once again, PLEASE review! And do you think I should put up a vocab list after every chapter? Laters! 


	3. Two's company

Reality's fiction. By Lar-lar  
  
Sorry it's taken me awhile to update this, but with all the fantastic fics out there I've been struggling to work out where this one is going! And I've decided it IS going somewhere I promise! As always, comments and criticisms are welcome! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer; Nope, not mine. None of 'em. It IS my story though, such as it is, why do I feel like I'm getting a bad deal?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Chapter three;  
Two's company  
  
"But why Sango? We'll get there much faster riding Kirara." Sango smiled down at the young kitsune but she remained quite adamant not to give in to his demands.  
  
"Iie Shippou. It's a nice day and we should enjoy our journey and not tire Kirara out now incase we need to use her later." Shippou sighed and kicked at a clump of reeds at the side of the stream. Sango was slightly amused at his mood.  
  
"If you are tiered Shippou, then why not sit on my shoulder as before?" Came a voice from a short distance ahead. Shippou grinned and ran over to Miroku who picked him up and placed him on his shoulder before continuing to lead the way. Sango trailed behind slightly, Kirara obediently at her heal, thinking to herself. She could not help but think Miroku would make a very good father, 'someday should the fates allow it.' She thought. The way he handled Shippou was testimony to this fact. The young kitsune sat on his shoulder chattering in his ear quite happily. She sighed. 'Maybe I'm alittle hard on him sometimes.' She wondered to herself, letting her eyes rest on him for a second, but only a second. She refused to give in to the voice that begged her to watch him, to take in the image of him and remember every single detail. She smiled at what she saw as her own stupidity and averted her gaze to to the ground. For a long time, they walked in silence. Shippou was the only one who spoke and then it was only to ask pointless question or just to know why no-one else was talking to which Miroku had answered;  
  
"Communication is an important part of friendship as is knowing when it is time for silence." Sango had been impressed when he said this, she agreed completely. Being able to be with someone, not say a word and not feel the need to say something just for the sake of sound was indeed a valuable thing. She kept her thoughts to herself though, and continued walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How come we have to visit this damn shrine anyway? Couldn't you just ask the Houshi about it and write that in your report?" Kagome shook her head and lined up to take another photo.  
  
"Gormen nasai Inuyasha, but I need to take photo's too."  
  
"How on earth are you going to explain where you got 'photos' of a shrine that doesn't even exist in your world came from?"  
  
"That's the best part." She said, grinning. "This place doesn't have to exist anymore because it's a story, it's not meant to be real." Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"Then why can't you just make it up?" She glared at him. "Baka." He muttered.  
  
"Ok all done!" She said smiling at him again. "Shall we rest here tonight? Then we can get back to Keade's village by tomorrow and from there we can meet up with Sango-chan, Miroku-sama and Shippou."  
  
"Why must we go to that wench's damn village? We are losing valuable time taking your silly still pictures." Kagome glared at him for a second time. "I mean, I'm sure we can do that, no problem, in fact, I would be happy to stay here." He mumbled the last part but it seemed to have the desired affect as Kagome's glare turned to a smile.  
  
"Good. We won't be at Keade's village long, I just want to run some dates by her, I want my story to be as accurate as possible." Inuyasha just nodded, he was too tiered to argue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku frowned. It was too quiet. Sango had barely said two words to him since they set off and he could have sworn that she kept looking at him which made him feel nervous, like she was up to something. He smiled to himself. 'Her up to something?' He thought. 'That's my job.' He had kept walking up ahead, answering Shippou's constant questions with replies designed to make him quiet as long as possible although this tactic did not seem to be working which much effect. 'I suppose I haven't said two words to her either.' He continued his earlier line of questioning. 'Maybe this is just one of the times for silence?' He frowned once more. That just did not seem right somehow, something was not right, it was wrong. He suddenly stopped and was surprised when Sango walked straight into him.  
  
"What's the matter, Houshi-sama?" She asked, peering round him for a glimpse of whatever had made him pause so suddenly. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Nothing." He replied, feeling silly. "There's... nothing." Now it was Sango's turn to frown.  
  
"Nothing? Then why did you stop?" He simply shrugged, not sure himself really. "Daijoubu ka?" She asked him noticing the puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Huh?" He asked, not really listening. "Oh hai, yeah, I'm fine." He shook his head trying to bring himself back to reality. Then he smiled at her. "Arigatou Sango, I am just fine." He winked at her and carried on walking.  
  
"Miroku?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"How come you and Sango are so quiet today?" Miroku rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't know why Sango is so quiet but I am merely contemplating many things. Why don't you go and ask her if you are so concerned?" He spoke as politely as his apparent annoyance would allow and was pleased when Shippou nodded and jumped down from his shoulder and ran back to Sango. he sighed heavily. 'Peace at last.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" Sango's voice came from alittle way back. He turned to see her, carrying Shippou in her arms the small demon still talking about something. She caught him up quickly and without much effort. "Shall we rest here for the night?" She asked. "I think Shippou here could do with a rest." Miroku nodded, noting that Sango, too, had had enough of the young kitsune.  
  
"Indeed Sango, this looks like a fine place to rest tonight." He switched his gaze from her to Shippou. "Is that ok with you?" The kitsune nodded and stifled a yawn. Miroku chuckled to himself. "Then it's settled."  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
"Okay houshi-sama, I think that's enough wood." Sango said as Miroku returned with his arms full of fallen branches. He nodded, sat down opposite her and started to arrange the wood between them. Sango watched him for a moment, before turning her attentions to Shippou, who was playing with Kirara a short distance away. She surveyed the distance and figured she would at lest be able to unwrap the packages of food Kagome had given her for the trip before he made it over. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box which contained the four parcels of food.  
  
"Oh! Food from Kagome's time!" Sango smiled. 'Okay, maybe not.'  
  
"Hai, kagome-chan gave this to me before we left. There's enough for us tonight but tomorrow we'll have to find our own food." Shippou had taken what he had decided was the biggest of the parcels and was already tucking into it. She smiled again and opened one of the parcels for kirara who was looking just as hungry. "Houshi-sama?" She asked, holding out the third parcel to Miroku. He looked up from the still unlit fire and took the parcel from her, giving her a quick smile of thanks which faded almost as quickly as it had appeared. Sango wondered for a moment, then decided to leave it and instead started eating her own parcel. It was good.  
  
"Kagome is so thoughtful to bring us such delicious food." Shippou said, picking up any food he had accidentally dropped on the ground. Sango nodded in agreement. She often wished she had something of value to repay kagome's kindness. "Don't you want yours, Miroku?" Miroku looked up from his newly lit fire to see the kitsune holding his own food parcel in his hand. He smiled.  
  
"Would you like to share?" He asked, tactfully taking the food back and passing him only a small amount. Shippou looked at it greedily and nodded, already eating heartily. Miroku looked to Sango with a smile and she smiled back, her own food also was disappearing fast and with Shippou on the prowl she knew that was a good thing.  
  
"I'm sleepy." Shippou yawned. Miroku laughed quietly at him, looking up to the sky trying to gage just how late it was. He heard Sango yawn opposite him and let his eyes rest on her for a second. She looked so beautiful in the fire light. He shook his head.  
  
"It is getting late, I'll take first watch and you guys get some sleep." With that, he pulled himself up and walked a short distance away to lean against a tree in his normal position. Sango followed him with her eyes and when he looked up to meet her gaze she just smiled. 'I hope you will sleep well tonight, houshi-sama.' She thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Authors notes: Sorry this chapter is alittle shorter than the others, I just thought that was a good place to leave it! Review and let me know how you think it's going! Until next time! Laters!  
  
Vocab; Houshi - Low ranking buddisht monk. Gormen nasai - I'm sorry. Baka - Idiot or fool. Houshi-sama - Polite term for a buddist monk. Daijoubu ka - Are you ok? Hai - Yes. Iie - No. Arigatou - Thankyou.  
  
I hope I got that right, I'm no expert so if I'm wrong, let me know and I'll sort it out as best I can! Laters! 


	4. Sad smiles

Reality's fiction By Lar-lar  
  
Thank goodness!!! I have FINALLY gotten my programs re-installed and can post again!!! *cheers* Anyway, I am SO sorry this is so late but I'm posting chapter five too as was of an apology so I hope you can forgive me?!?!  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha. I do however own so rather furry looking doughnuts I found on top of the fridge, want one?!?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- Chapter four;  
Sad smiles.  
  
*--------*  
The darkness surrounded him,  
he was not sure where he was but he was aware of some  
type of  
familiarity,  
he was sure he had been to this place before.  
He tried to stand but it was as if someone was holding  
him down,  
he wanted to struggle but there was nothing left of  
his strength so he  
remained seated on the cold floor.  
He moved his head slightly,  
his eyes searching for something that would tell him  
where he was,  
but there was nothing.  
*--------*  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and sighed, 'that dream again', he thought. 'What can it mean?' Every time he dreamt the dream it got alittle further on and he knew the next time he dreamt even more would be revealed. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. From the position of the nearly rising sun, he figured it to be alittle after five, too early to wake the others, so he stayed where he was and closed his eyes. 'Where is it going to end? What can it mean?' He asked himself again, immersed in his own thoughts. He all but jumped to his feet when he felt something rub against his arm. His eyes shot open to see that it was only Kirara. He laughed quietly to himself and shook his head as he petted the creature.  
"You have no idea how much you scared me then." He whispered. Kirara did not seem bothered and instead jumped into the monk's lap and started padding a soft spot to sleep. Miroku watched her, his left had rubbing her behind the ears. "I wonder, Kirara, what do you think about?" He asked, a lazy smile on his lips. Kirara just purred happily in his lap, quite content to listen to the monk as long as he continued rubbing her ears. "Do you think of your village as Sango does?" He continued, not really talking to the demon cat anymore, just thinking out loud. "Do you miss the people there?" He sighed and looked over to where the sun was slowly gaining height in the sky.  
  
"Kirara? Kirara!" Miroku open an eye to see what he had already guessed, Sango struggling to get out of her sleeping bag thing, her eyes disparately  
  
searching for Kirara.  
  
"It's ok Sango, she's right here." He called to her in a quite voice. Sango gave him a puzzled look as she finally freed herself from her bag and made her way over to him. She stood behind him and peered over his left shoulder to see her pet now fast asleep. Miroku smiled and turned to her. "She wondered over a short while ago and we made a deal." Sango crouched next to him and gave the demon a tender pat. "She will listen to my woes so long as I rub her ears." Sango laughed which caused Miroku to smile again, so rare was it for her to laugh it was worth even this small token of recognition.  
  
"I have made many a deal with her myself." She said, sitting beside him now. "She's a very good listener and she doesn't answer back either." Miroku nodded, his right hand still rubbing Kirara's ears. "Sometimes that can be a bad thing you know." This time, he looked at her.  
  
"Is that your idea of subtlety?" He asked, unable to hide a smirk. She smiled at him then looked away.  
  
"Just be thankful I'm not Inuyasha!" She said. Miroku let out a laugh, she was right, Inuyasha was about as subtle as a sledge hammer. "So?" She asked. He sighed and signed himself to the fact that he was going to end up telling her whatever happened. 'Might as well just give in' he thought.  
  
"I had that same dream again." He began in a quiet and careful voice, not taking his eyes away from the sleeping form in his lap. "Every night there's alittle more, almost like a premonition, I get to see more every time I sleep."  
  
"What exactly is this dream?" Sango asked. Miroku thought for a moment, he was not quite sure how to answer that question, he had not really thought about it in terms of 'what happened?', more like 'what can this mean?'  
  
"I'm really not sure, it's very dark and I can't move. I know this place but I can't remember where from, not in the dream or when I wake."  
  
"Maybe it is a premonition?" She said, hugging her knees to her chest. "Maybe all you can do is keep dreaming until you find the end." Miroku nodded but remained silent. 'The end?' He thought. 'I wonder what the end will be?' "Houshi-sama?" Sango asked. He shook his head and looked back to her, trying his best to appear unfazed but his words betrayed his appearance.  
  
"I don't think I want to know the end." He whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Sango asked, leaning closer to make sure she heard this time. Miroku smiled his sad smile and his right hand found her rear... "SUKEBE!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat on the roof of Keade's hut where he had spent the night protecting Kagome and Keade. He was wide awake now but was well aware that he needed less sleep than they did so he stayed put so as not to disturb them. He smirks to himself. 'Maybe I have gone soft' he thought. Time was when he had not cared less if someone was trying to sleep. Infact, since when did he care about anything or anyone aside from himself and what he wanted? 'Kagome, baka.' He thought again, but he continued to smile to himself. From the looks of the sun it was late morning, maybe ten thirty. Kagome had told him she wanted to run some things by Keade and then they could leave to catch up to the others although he doubted that they would leave that day, probably spend another night here and make a fresh start in the morning that way should be able to catch up with the others before sunset. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned before jumping down from his perch.  
"Oh my! Inuyasha! You made me jump!" He smirked again.  
  
"About time you woke up." He said in a neutral tone but he could not hide his amusement from Kagome. She smiled back sweetly and continued searching in her bag eventually finding a plastic case which she slipped her camera into.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked, still kneeling and looking at her bag. He waited. "Would you do me a small favour?"  
  
"Nani?" He asked. She stood up and smiled at him again.  
  
"It's nothing really, I just wanted to go back to my time and see how this pictures came out." She looked at him and as soon as he opened his mouth to reply, she added; "You don't have to come I just want to go and wanted you to wait for me? Please? I really want to show the others when we catch up with them." Inuyasha watched her for a moment then picked up her bag and started walking.  
  
"Ok." He called back to her. Kagome frowned, but ran after him as he walked towards the well.  
  
"A-arigatou, Inuyasha." She said when they reached their destination. "I promise we won't be there long." He nodded and took her hand as they stood on the rim of the well.  
  
"I don't mind. I didn't think we'd be leaving here until tomorrow anyway, just as well get you pictures and maybe get something to eat..." He broke off and looked at her hopefully. Kagome laughed and nodded.  
  
"Of course! You can have as much reman as you can eat!" Inuyasha's eyes widen.  
  
"As much as I can eat huh?" He thought for a moment. "We may have to visit that 'superstore' place then!" This time they both laughed and jumped down into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippou was confused. He looked at his companions one at a time. Miroku looked sad but like he was trying to hide the fact. Sango looked very angry which scared Shippou, and with good reason. He had seen her take her anger out on many a demon that happened across her path when she was in such a mood. Kirara looked almost as annoyed as Sango did, she walked ahead of them all as if she were trying to make a point of some sort. Shippou continued to be confused.  
  
"Sango?" He asked for the fifth time since they had started moving that day. "Why is everyone so quiet?" Sango scowled and narrowed her eyes, she could feel her fists clenching but she did not want to take her annoyance out on Shippou.  
  
"I expect we are all just tiered." She said finally. "I don't think any of us slept well last night without Inuyasha to watch over us." At least this was partly true and even her mood was partly to do with lack of sleep. 'Mainly to do with some damn monk' she thought to herself as she felt her fist clench again.  
  
"How come Miroku looks so sad? Is he sick or something?" Was the next question asked by the inquisitive kitsune. Sango almost laughed out loud. 'Sick is not the word I'd use.' She thought but replied.  
  
"I hadn't noticed. Maybe you could go and ask him?" Shippou nodded and disappeared from Sango's side. She sighed and continued walking, enjoying the quiet for now, she knew that it would not last long. 'Trust that monk to go and ruin everything as usual.' She thought, kicking some fallen leaves as she walked. 'Every time I think he's being honest with me or we are having a good time he always has to go and ruin it!' She found herself scowling again and her gentle kicks of the leaves were now taking chunks of soil from the ground.  
  
"Sango!" Shippou screamed just seconds after landing on her shoulder. "He's gone! I turned round and he wasn't there so I walked back alittle and he's just gone!" Sango sighed. She was not in the mood for his stupid games especially with the lack of sleep she had from last night.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" She shouted, stomping back in the direction they had just come from. "We don't have time for this! Houshi-sama!" She stopped and looked all around her but there was no sign of him. She stood with a puzzled look on her face and her hands on her hips while Shippou peered behind a tree alittle way from them. "He really is gone." She whispered to herself. She frowned and looked around again, her heart starting to race as her mind conjured up endless horrible scenario that could have befallen the monk. "Kirara!" She called and waited as the demon cat transformed and let her and Shippou climb on to her back. "Damn you Miroku." She muttered as they took to the skies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Authors notes; I can hear you all cheer 'at last! Something happened!' Sorry about the long lead up but I get kind of carried away! :P I hope you like this chapter and Check out chapter five now! Laters!  
  
Vocab; Houshi-sama - Polite term for a Buddhist monk. Sukebe - Pervert. Baka - Stupid/fool. Nani - What. Arigatou - Thank you. 


	5. Darkest hours

Reality's fiction By Lar-lar  
  
The next chapter is here! Not particularly exciting this one but there is some insight into Sango's feelings and alittle bit of humour, I hope! :P As always, criticism and comments are welcome! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer; Nope, I don't own Inuyasha. Or anyone else for that matter. I do have a crazy rabbit in here with me, I don't own her either mind, damn sister.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- Chapter five;  
Darkest hours.   
It took Sango no time at all to reach Keade's hut where she had hoped to find Kagome and Inuyasha or at least find out where they were so she had not been pleased to learn that they had gone to kagome's time, the only possible place she could not follow them. She sighed and looked into the well for the forth time since she had gotten back to the village, still no sign.  
"Damn it!" She yelled, wishing she had something to throw. 'I wonder what he's doing right now?' she thought, sitting back down and leaning her back against the wall of the well. 'I hope your safe Miroku, where-ever you are.' She sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. It was starting to get cold but she did not want to go inside just incase they came back, it seemed unlikely at such a late hour but the sooner they arrived the sooner they could start their search and she did not want to have to waste any time. She shivered slightly and pulled her arms tighter, wishing that she had a blanket or at least a small fire nearby but as it was her only light came form the stars and they certainly were not giving off any heat she could feel.  
  
"Sitting outside in this weather won't get you anywhere." Sango jumped slightly before recognising the voice that spoke as Keade's. The old priestess was carrying a blanket and had an understanding smile on her face. "Except maybe it'll catch you a cold." She draped the blanket over Sango's shoulders and sat down beside her.  
  
"Arigatou." She said, smiling weakly. She was grateful for Keade's care but knowing she was right was not going to help her stay watching by the well especially with her sitting next to her.  
  
"Houshi-dono will be fine Sango, he's a strong fighter. I would give your pity to those who have him if such an incident has indeed occurred. They will surely need it more than he with that Kazaana of his." Sango mirrored the older woman's smile, knowing she was right.  
  
"Hai, I know." She whispered, snuggling into the blanket alittle more, she could feel herself warming up already it was becoming a struggle to stay awake.  
  
"Yet you still worry?" Keade said. "He is your comrade, it is to be expected." Sango nodded dimly. That much was true. "Inuyasha and Kagome will be back tomorrow and the four of you can start your search for him. If he hasn't returned on his own by then of course." Sango looked up at the priestess.  
  
"Do you think he will? Come back before they I mean?" Keade's shrugged.  
  
"I know nothing for certain, only that he is safe, I know that much."  
  
"And how do you know even that much?"  
  
"I feel his energy, his spirit." Keade replied, closing her eyes. "He is more than safe, he is at peace." Sango mouth fell wide open.  
  
"At peace?!" She asked. Keade smiled.  
  
"Not dead at peace, his soul is happy. Where-ever he is, it makes his soul smile to be there." Keade opened her eyes again and smiled at Sango, laying a hand on her shoulder as she stood. "You will find him and he will be well, that I am certain of. It seems silly for you to wait out her in the cold knowing that he is safe and well, don't you think?" Sango sighed, she had to agree she could do with a good night's rest.  
  
"Hai." She nodded wearily, using the well to pull herself up. Keade nodded.  
  
"Shippou and Kirara are both asleep already, you must have had quite a journey." Sango nodded again, she was finding it hard to talk right now without betraying just how worried she was. It was safer to nod and shake her head, anything more came out as a high pitched squeal or just plain panicked nonsense. The two women walked towards keade's hut, not saying much else to each other. Sango stared down at the ground, her mind wondering just what had happened that day. It all seemed to have blurred into a mass of shouting and panic. She shock her head, wishing she had not been quite so hard on Miroku when she had seen him last. 'I didn't have to hit him' she thought sadly. She pulled her blanket tighter, feeling a cold chill all of a sudden. "You will feel better come the morning." Keade was saying. "Things always look there darkest before the dawn." Again Sango just nodded as she walked through the door of the hut. Keade moved some things to make a space for Sango by the fire in the middle of the room. "You rest your head here." She said, gesturing to the newly cleared space. "The morning will bring with it hope but only if you let it." Sango was not sure exactly what that was supposed to mean, but she took up her place by the fire as she had been told. 'I'll never be able to sleep with all this going on.' She thought ot herself, but she need not have worried, sleep claimed her before she had a chance to think much beyond that, infact her only remembered thought after that one was for Miroku, and his safe return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping a straight face, not that he thought the situation was funny, just ridiculous.  
"So, you lost him?" He repeated for the third time. Sango was far from amused at Inuyasha's inability to take what was happening seriously.  
  
"Hai, I lost him and hai, it's highly amusing. Now can we actually DO something about finding him again?" Kagome stepped in-between the pair after noticing Sango reaching for her Hiraikotsu while Inuyasha laughed hysterically. The girl put her hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Sango-chan, we'll find him." Sango smiled back at her, glad that at least someone was taking the situation seriously. She cast another look at Inuyasha and sighed. Kagome smiled. "Baka." She said simply before calling out to him. "Inuyasha? OWASURI!" Now it was Sango's turn to laugh, she turned to her friend, smiling happily.  
  
"Arigatou Kagome-chan." Kagome nodded, joining in with her friend's laughter. Inuyasha came stomping over, growling to himself but otherwise being uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
"Damn baka girls." He mumbled when he was close enough for them to hear. "One goes losing people and the other using that word for no reason! I'm not the one who lost that damn Bouzu you know!"  
  
"OWASURI!"  
  
"FEH! Stop that already!" He growled pulling himself back to his feet for the second time. "Are we gonna go search for that baka Bouzu or not?" Sango nodded.  
  
"I'll go find Shippou and Kirara and they we can show you where he was when we last saw him." Inuyasha just nodded, figuring it was just safer that way and he, along with Kagome, watched as sango walked off, weapon in hand. When she was out of site, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and glared at her.  
  
"Nani?!" She asked. Inuyasha growled again causing Kagome to sigh. "Okay okay! Gormen nasai Inuyasha but you were being just alittle insensitive weren't you?"  
  
"Me? Insensitive? I just don't see the problem! Miroku is strong, he can take of himself and it's not like he was captured or they would have heard something! He's probably hauled up with some village girl or something and laughing at us as we run about looking for him!" Inuyasha could not help but think that sometimes Miroku had the right idea. "And why is Sango so edgy anyway?! You would think she'd be glad to not have him around groping her!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"You don't understand one bit, do you?" He raised an eyebrow and waited for kagome to continue. "She's worried about him! Baka!" Inuyasha shrugged, indicating he still did not understand. "Baka! She likes him!"  
  
"Nani?! You've got it all wrong kagome, she always shouts at him and slaps him when he touches her! There is no way she likes him! NO WAY!" Kagome's smile broaden as an idea began to hatch in her mind.  
  
"We'll see Inuyasha." She replied, walking in the direction Sango had moments earlier. "We'll see!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Author's notes; I know it's short and I know there's no Miroku! Don't worry though, chapter six will be a Miroku only chapter! Yay! I just wanna say a special thanks to Wildcat and Pinky-chan for being my own personal proof- readers. Thanks guys! :) Laters!  
  
Vocab; Arigatou - Thank you. Houshi-dono - Respectful term for a buddist monk. Hai - Yes. Owasuri - Sit. Baka - Stupid/fool. Bouzu - Insulting term for a monk. Nani - What. 


End file.
